Guardaespaldas
by michan-natsu
Summary: Ruka y Natsume fueron mal tratados guardaespaldas calientes, a la espera de su próximo cliente, que resulta ser Mikan Sakura. Natsume cree que se trata de otra chica como antes. Ruka piensa de otra manera. EL fanfic no es mio es de DotDotDot16
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Ruka y Natsume fueron mal tratados guardaespaldas calientes, a la espera de su próximo cliente, que resulta ser Mikan Sakura. Natsume cree que se trata de otra chica como antes. Ruka piensa de otra manera.

EL fanfic no es mio es de DotDotDot16

* * *

><p>"¿Quién es nuestro próximo cliente?"<p>

"No se les debe llamar clientes, Natsume, somos sus guardaespaldas. Deberíamos llamarlos... no sé ¿...nuestra responsabilidad?"

"Perfecto, Ruka, simplemente perfecto. De todas formas, ¿quién es nuestro próxima 'responsabilidad?'"

Natsume Hyuuga y Ruka Nogi se pararon frente al escritorio de su jefe, Persona, esperando su respuesta. Después de un vistazo rápido a través de una hoja de papel, Persona les respondió sin hacer contacto visual.

"Una niña de 15 años llamada Mikan Sakura. Su padre recientemente ganó la lotería y está solicitando guardaespaldas para protegerla."

"Tch. Típico, otro snob rico que va a hacer que durmamos en el sótano y hacer lo que ella quiera."

"No va a ser de esa manera Natsume, tenemos una paga por ello. Una buena paga." Natsume respondió con un pequeño, "Hn."

Ruka lo tomó como un 'supongo'.

"¿De todas formas, Persona, cuando nos reunimos con ella?" Ruka se volvió hacia su jefe, que seguía mirando fijamente la hoja de papel de antes.

"Empiezan mañana, su padre acaba de terminar la construcción de una nueva casa y los quiere a ustedes en forma inmediata ya que su hija va a la escuela el día de mañana." Persona garabateó la dirección de la casa sobre una pequeña hoja de papel y se lo entregó a Ruka.

Ruka asintió, tomando el papel, mientras que Natsume hizo entrega de un gruñido molesto, no culpó a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, porque desde que tienen este trabajo en su mayoría sido igual: una chica hacerse rico con la lotería y con ganas de guardaespaldas calientes para protegerla del peligro. Natsume probablemente estaba enojado ya que cada cliente que los habían tratado como una mierda absoluta.

_Literalmente_

Estos clientes los hacian dormir en el sótano, les dio la llamada "comida" (que era probablemente algo del granero local) y les ordenaban como esclavos. No es de extrañar que Natsume hubiera sido expulsado de muchas casas (arrastrando Ruka con él) debido a su comportamiento. Él no puede manejar el abuso.

Y, francamente, Ruka tampoco podía. No es que él lo admitiría sin embargo; el pago era muy grande en estos puestos de trabajo, y se dice que el dinero es lo primero en una vida de éxito.

De todas formas, de vuelta al presente.

"Muy bien, ¿así que comenzamos mañana entonces? Genial, vamos a llegar a conocer a esta chica pronto."

Ruka, al menos, quería tratar de mejorar el estado de ánimo para trabajar con esta chica, sin embargo, Natsume no parecía demasiado aficionado a esto.

Él gruñó.

_Si,_ pensó Ruka, _definitivamente no está aficionado._

Iba a ser un largo día mañana, y ambos lo sabían.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen: **Ruka y Natsume fueron mal tratados guardaespaldas calientes, a la espera de su próximo cliente, que resulta ser Mikan Sakura. Natsume cree que se trata de otra chica como antes. Ruka piensa de otra manera.

EL fanfic no es mio es de DotDotDot16

* * *

><p>Era Domingo, Ruka y Natsume estaban en su coche, con Natsume conduciendo, de camino a la casa de 'Mikan Sakura'.<p>

Ruka estaba bien con todo esto. De hecho, sentía como esta chica sería diferente de los demás, él no sabía por qué, pero se sentía de esa manera. Él tomó una mirada a Natsume y suspiró, si tan sólo él sintiera lo mismo.

Desde que Natsume se despertó ha estado en 'estado de ánimo de Natsume' el estado de ánimo que significa 'corre-por-tu- vidas o morir'.

Al menos, es como Natsume lo hacía parecer.

Ruka salió de sus pensamientos cuando el auto se sacudió en una parada repentina. Él tuvo la suerte de tener el cinturón de seguridad o que estaria besando la ventana del frente ahora. Ruka miró a su amigo, "Natsume, no hagas eso, me asustas cuando sacudes el coche en una parada. Sé que usted tienes 16 y eres rebelde, pero aprender a asumir la responsabilidad de las personas que están en el coche. Usted acaba de conseguir su licencia de conducir, ¿quieres perderla? "

Natsume fulminó a su amigo y Ruka se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Él acaba de cruzar la 'Zona-Natsume'.

Mierda.

Ruka levantó los brazos hacia arriba, "No es que yo sea importante ni nada." Natsume continuó con su resplandor, "Jesús, hombre, ¡lo siento por lo que deja de mirarme de esa manera!"

Natsume detuvo su resplandor, pero todavía tenía esa mirada de muerte en sus ojos. Suspirando, apoyó la cabeza en el volante, "Lo siento, Ruka, yo solo... no quiero estar en este lugar estúpido." Ruka suspiró y palmeó la espalda de su amigo: "Yo sé que tu no quieres, pero dale a esta chica una oportunidad. ¡Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ella!"

Natsume rodó sus ojos, "Bien, eso es la que... ¿la 15 ª vez que he dicho eso?"

Ruka sonrió inocentemente, "Vamos, vamos a llegar tarde."

Ambos salieron del coche y Ruka miraban hacia la casa con asombro: "¡Oh, Dios mío, esta casa es ENORME. ¿No dijo Persona que sólo el padre y su hija viven aquí? Parece... ¡que diez personas podrían vivir aquí! "

Natsume resopló, "Pft, ¿no estás acostumbrado a ver este tipo de casas, idiota?" Ruka ignoró la pregunta insultante como los dos caminaron hacia la casa.

Mientras los dos se pararon en frente de la puerta, Ruka miró a su amigo, sólo para verlo totalmente desinteresado con las manos en los bolsillos. _Parece que no va a hacer los honores_. Suspirando, Ruka llamó a la puerta.

Un hombre abrió después de unos segundos, y al instante sonrió. Tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules. Él parecía un poco... bueno, como los otros padres sólo... cortes.

"Asumo que ustedes son los dos hombres que contraté como guardaespaldas. Por favor, entren y déjame llamo a mi hija." El hombre abrió la puerta completamente. Mientras se alejaba a llamar a su hija, hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia los hombres, "Por cierto, mi nombre es Izumi Sakura."

Ruka asintió: "Es un placer conocerte, Sr. Sakura. Soy Ruka Nogi y este es mi mejor amigo Natsume Hyuuga. Por favor, disculpe su 'actitud relajada'. Él siempre es así."

Izumi soltó una risita, "Está bien. Sólo sientense en la sala de estar por allí;. Bajaré en un minuto." Con eso caminó por las escaleras... bueno, escaleras de caracol

Ruka y Natsume se sentaron en el cómodo sofá de color azul oscuro. Ahora Ruka ha visto grandes casas, pero esta... ¡esta era otra cosa! Era grande, muy animado, pero aun así tenía una gran cantidad de espacio, incluso con todos los muebles de la casa.

Natsume suspiró, obviamente molesto, mientras cerraba los ojos. Ruka miró a su amigo, "Vamos, Natsume, no la has conocido todavía."

"Ellas siempre actúan tan dulce e inocente hasta que nos echan en el sótano."

"No hables así..." Ruka se fue apagando y luego sonrió, "Te diré que, voy a hacer un trato. Nos quedaremos aquí por una semana y si es demasiado para ti podemos encontrarle al Sr. Sakura algunos guardaespaldas de cambio y salir ". Esto llamó la atención de Natsume como él abrió uno de sus ojos, "¿En serio? ¿Usted no estás bromeando?" Ruka se rió y negó con la cabeza, con la mano extendida. Natsume inmediatamente estrechó.

"Es un trato entonces."

Justo en ese momento, se oyó una risa femenina y el sonido de la voz de Izumi. Una niña entonces entró en la sala, sonriendo a los chicos. Ellos supusieron que era Mikan Sakura.

Sin embargo, consiguiendo una buena mirada, ella era muy hermosa. Hermosa con la belleza natural, no el tipo de vestidos y maquillaje. Tenía el pelo castaño ondulado, recogido en dos coletas, ojos color avellana brillantes, y una sonrisa brillante para rematar. Llevaba sudadera griss junto con un azul-top brillante. Ella dio a los dos muchachos una pequeña ola.

"Hola, soy Mikan, ¡es un placer conocerte!"

Ruka sonrió; otra niña, probablemente estaría babeando por su apariencia ahora y llamándolos 'guardaespaldas'. Pero no, Mikan los saludó como una invitación a ser amigos, como la gente normal. El acuerdo iba muy bien hasta ahora.

Natsume estaba mirando a la chica, bueno; él hizo que pareciera como si no lo estuviera haciendo, pero estaba mirando.

Cuando Mikan se acercó a ellos y le tendió la mano, Ruka se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos había dicho nada, aclarándose la garganta, le estrechó la mano, era pequeña y suave, haciéndola parecer más frágil que antes.

"Es un placer conocerte señorita Sak-"

"Llámame Mikan por favor!" Ruka parpadeó ante la interrupción a su introducción, pero luego sonrió, antes de continuar.

"Muy bien, Mikan, soy Ruka Nogi y el es Natsume Hyuuga, mi mejor amigo." Natsume acaba de dar una pequeña ola, "Hey".

Lo dijo tan casualmente y sin formalidad.

Tal vez él estaba probando Mikan para ver si ella era como las otras chicas, ya que otros clientes se molestarían con él por no dar una presentación formal, rogándole que les llame 'señorita' o 'maestro'.

Mikan sonrió aún más, tomando la mano de Natsume en las de ella y sacudiéndola. "¡Es un placer conocerte, Natsume!"

Natsume echó la mano hacia atrás, sorprendido, obviamente, de que ella no reaccionó de la manera que él esperaba. "No me toques". Mikan sacó su labio inferior en una mala cara: "Está bien, está bien, delicado." Luego miró a su alrededor, "¿No tienen ningún equipaje o ropa?"

Natsume gruñó, "Somos tus" esclavos ", así que ¿por qué deberíamos traer nuestras cosas a tu casa?" Mikan tenía esta mirada divertida que decía '¿esclavos? -Yo-incluso-no-se-de-donde-sacaste-esa-idea'.

"Bueno, ¡mejor que llamen a alguien para traer tus cosas para que puedan desempaquetar en su habitación!" Ruka y Natsume casi se atragantó con el aire que respiraban.

"¿Nuestra habitación?"

* * *

><p>Mikan, no estaba bromeando. Rayos, ¡ellos tenían su propia habitación! Era grande, cómoda, y tenía una gran vista del paisaje debido a los grandes ventanales. Afortunadamente, tenían cortinas para cubrir las ventanas. Bueno, nadie vivía por aquí cerca, así que realmente no tienen que preocuparse de ser vistos.<p>

Natsume estaba más desconcertado que Ruka. Las camas suaves, amplios armarios, neveras, cuarto de baño, juegos y ambiente que hacía parecer todo como un sueño. Después de que hicieron quesu jefe Persona enviar un taxi con sus cosas, comenzaron a desempacar.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos 10 minutos, hasta que Natsume habló.

"¿Hey, Ruka?" Ruka se volvió hacia su amigo, que estaba sacando algo de ropa y colocandola en su armario.

"¿Sí, Natsume?"

Hubo una larga pausa.

"Olvida el trato, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ruka no pudo evitar que la sonrisa más grande se apoderara de su rostro. Él asintió con la cabeza, "Muy bien, Natsume." Natsume miró a su amigo feliz, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa. Sólo por un segundo.

Mikan entró en la sala, sonriendo alegremente, como de costumbre. ¿Cómo puede una chica ser tan alegre? ¿No le duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír?

"¿Cómo están chicos?"

Natsume gruñó, " bien." Mikan se acercó y sonrió, "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Yo no necesito ayuda guardando mis boxers, pervertida."

Mikan sonrió aún más, "Entonces ¿qué hay de tus sostenes?"

...

Silencio.

...

Justo en ese momento Ruka estalló en un ataque de risa y Mikan pronto se le unió. Natsume fue tomado por sorpresa, sólo fue insultado... por una chica.

Dios, eso es humillante.

Ruka se limpió las lágrimas de la risa de sus ojos, "Natsume, que es la primera vez que te he visto ser insultado por una chica así." Mikan parecía que estaba haciendo una danza de la victoria.

"¡Yay! ¡Soy la primera!"

"Cállate, niña."

Mikan detuvo su 'baile' y miró a Natsume, luego sonrió, "siéntanse en casa, más tarde, podemos pedir una pizza, jugar videojuegos, cantar karaoke y ¡ver películas!"

Con eso, Mikan salió corriendo de la puerta como un tren bala.

Ruka sonrió y se volvió hacia su amigo, "Hey Natsume, ¿qué quieres ha-" Se quedó paralizado ante lo que vio. Su amigo, mirando a la puerta, y sonriendo.


End file.
